


The crying man

by theredstringthatbindsus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Emotions, Gen, Minimalism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredstringthatbindsus/pseuds/theredstringthatbindsus
Summary: "Only when he cried did his eyes turn green. In any other circumstances, his eyes were made of the purest blue I’ve ever seen."
Relationships: OC/OC





	The crying man

“Only when he cried did his eyes turn green. In any other circumstances, his eyes were made of the purest blue I’ve ever seen. It never changed, it stayed as deep and soothing as the color of an ocean under a summer afternoon, no matter the weather. Even when everything around him was grey and sick if you looked at his face you would fall across those same two blue timeless rocks that never changed.   
It didn’t shine when he laughed with an open throat.  
It didn’t darken when he was mad or when I was getting undressed in front of him.  
It was always the same timeless and calm blue, as unaffected as he looked himself.  
Things always seemed to flow on him, drip from him, but it never really touched him; nor his gaze. 

But when he cried, when I was him cry for the first time, that’s all I could see, that his eyes had turned green.  
I don’t even remember why we were arguing, only that his eyes were green like a lush leave after a spring rain. It looked so vivid.   
How weird is that, that he never looked as vibrant as when he was sad?”


End file.
